The Chosen Aura Master
by Zombyra
Summary: AU. In world where females have all the power and males aren't allowed the pokemon trainers or co-ordinators the young masn by the name of Ash Ketchum will discover his destiny as the Chosen Aura Master. Lemon/Lime scenes and some swearing included. up for adoption please read authors note to find out why. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

This is not the first chapter but rather just away for me to tell what to expect in the story

This is not the first chapter but rather just away for me to tell what to expect in the story.

1: Women rule and males aren't allowed to compete in Pokemon Contests or Gyms/Leagues.

2: Ash has managed to secretly capture and train the five following pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Feraligatr, Sceptile and a Leafeon.

3: although I have not finalised a pairing for Ash I will have the following ladies end up doing something sexual with him:

Misty, May, Domino, Dawn, Duplica, Sakura, Marley, Zoey, Anabel and Casey. Yes I know that Marley hasn't appeared in the anime yet but I threw her in for good measure.

4: while males can't be trainers or co-ordinators they can be Researchers, breeders or watchers.

5: Ash is the "chosen aurora master" destined to bring equal rights between both males and females.

6: Ash will end up travelling with Jimmy and Drew also Ash may end up capturing one of the legendary pokemon.

7: there will be Queastshipping.

Hope you have enjoyed these spoilers to my next pokemon fanfic.

The first chapter will be up in the next 24-48 hours.

Please read and review to tell me what you think of plans for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokefanfic1

Me (depressed): Well he is the official first chapter of this story please enjoy.

Ash: Are you okay man?

Paul: He's like that because people aren't giving him many reviews on any of his stories 'cause he's pathetic.

Me: Shut up Paul.

Disclaimer: Zombyra doesn't own Pokemon.

Chapter 1: Ash's new adventure.

Ash Ketchum is guy in world where women have all the power and guys don't get a say in what is said and done or what laws are passed. Men cannot be Pokemon Trainers or Co-ordinators.

However Ash has secretly chosen to defy the law and become a pokemon trainer and has on a "world trip" without anyone knowing has managed to capture the following pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr and a Leafeon giving him five pokemon and now after coming home and spending time with his mom he has decided to go on another "world trip." He doesn't know why he suddenly feels the need to go and do this he just knows he must.

"Um mom I'm going on another world trip okay," Ash said.

"Are you going alone?" Delia Ketchum asked her son.

"No not this time," replied Ash.

"Oh and who is going with you this time?"

Quickly thinking Ash responded "Jimmy."

"But he is all the way out in Johto," replied Delia.

"I know but I called him and he agreed to meet me near the Indigo Plateau," Ash said.

"Okay but go and make sure you've packed everything you need," Delia replied.

Ash then raced up to his room and secretly called Jimmy as if he didn't and Delia checked then Ash would be screwed.

"Hang on I'll run it past my mom" Jimmy said and two minutes later he came back to the phone and said "she said okay as long as I stay away from drugs and alcohol."

"Did she say anything about sex?" Ash asked.

"No so that means the ladies had better look out as the king of looovve is on the prowl," replied Jimmy.

Ash laughed at this then confirmed with Jimmy the rendezvous point and resumed getting everything ready.

Ten minutes later he headed of stopping briefly at Professor Oak's Lab to see if Gary was around.

"Sorry Ash but Gary left for the Sinnoh region this morning to study there and become a pokemon researcher like myself," said Professor Oak.

Ash thanked Professor Oak then doubled his pace and raced to meet up with Jimmy. Ash arrived just before sunset only because he hitched hiked there with a busty, green haired woman who gave him a ride in exchanged for him letting her ride his thick 7 inch erect cock. What she was busty and that made Ash very hard.

Not long after Ash arrived at the rendezvous point Jimmy showed up and got a lift from a friend of his mother. Ash noticed that Jimmy was exhausted despite of the fact that he was given a ride out here.

"Let me guess Jimmy she fucked you," Ash said.

"Yep twice and she was very good," Jimmy said with a smirk.

"I hitched hiked out here with a busty lady myself and in exchange for the ride I had to let her ride me and it was pretty hardcore too," Ash said.

Ash then explained the reason for getting Jimmy to tag along with him and about his plan to become a pokemon trainer.

"Defying the law just to fulfil you dream man that takes guts" Jimmy said before adding "I'm in."

Ash then introduce his team to Jimmy and informed them that Jimmy was a friend who they could trust.

The boys were unaware of the person hiding in the trees watching them this was a young blonde female named Domino and she was with the pokemon poaching organisation Team Rocket. Listening in on the boys talk about their planned journey a smile spread across her face.

Well I knew coming here tonight was a good idea and those pokemon look right for the picking she though.

She looked at Ash and thought He looks very cute

To be continued……….

Next chapter Ash and Jimmy decide to take a trip to Hoen and explore the caves there and Domino follows.

Me: Well guys did you enjoy the chapter I hope you did and I'm planning on giving Domino a pokemon but I don't know which one suits her so I was wondering if you could suggest one in your reviews.

Ash: Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

This story is discontinued as i have run out of ideas to use on this specific fanfic as such i hereby put this story up for adoption. I apologise to all who have read this fic and liked it and i admit that i have had fun writing it but as i've already stated I have run out of ideas.

First person to inform me that they want to take over and continue even if they express a desire to modify certain parts gets to take over this fic.

Please let me no by PM.

Zombyra.


	4. Chapter 4 Authors note

AUTHOUR'S NOTE

This author's note is for anyone who wants to adopt this fic as i don't wish to delete it but i don't want to keep it anymore so anyone interested please PM me. The person who adopts this fic may alter it in anyway they wish.

Zombyra.


End file.
